Agent 009: Mamoru Chiba
by LunaMoon29
Summary: Mamoru Chiba is the best spy in the world with the best record one could have. That is until Usagi walked into his life. How will he be able to handle a relationship with the most evil supervillain in the world, while keeping his agency from falling to darkness?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It's funny how love can interfere with one's work, one's passion. And yet, it is the driving force that continues to make me do my job. You may wonder who I am, and why I say such things. The names Chiba, Mamoru Chiba, Agent 009. I like my coffee black, not sweet. I'm a spy for the secret spy agency called Chiba Corporations. I'm the richest man in the company, and I put all of my hard work and soul into my work, that is, until **she** walked into my life.

Who is she? Well she is none other than Usagi Tsukino. She is the most evil of them all, and she stole my heart. Eventually, we were married and all records of her activities were lost. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Mamoru's POV:

I walked into my favorite hangout, Crown Arcade. My brother, Motoki, works there, and hits me up with free coffee exactly the way I like (he knows about the business, of course. He works part time). We were chatting; I was wearing my black tuxedo and black sunglasses as usual, when I noticed that 5 ladies walked in. They each wore a low-cut skirt suit in different colors: one blue, one yellow, one red, one green, and the most interesting one, the one in pink. The others wore their hair down, but this one had her hair in two buns with pigtails coming down. They all had the same white sunglasses on. Something was interesting about them.

"Hey, Motoki-kun" Mamoru said. "Who are those girls? I haven't seen them before."

"Oh, them?" he asked. "Those are the hottest girls in the city. No one knows who they are though. All we know is that they're beautiful, rich, and mysterious. They seem very cold." "Sounds like my kind of girls." Mamoru said. "Do you think I should try to talk to them?"

"I don't know." He said. "But I can tell you this: in my experience, they don't like sweet talk; don't tell them they're beautiful, they already know it. And also, which one peaks your interest?"

"The blonde one with the buns, I guess." He said. "Well" Motoki said. "That one is interesting. She's very strong. She seems to be the leader of the group. Maybe try eavesdropping in on them, finding out what she's about before talking to them." He pointed to his ear. "You know, with your little…"

It was clear that he was referring to my earpiece. All I have to do is focus it on the conversation I wanted to listen to, and I could hear it with ease. So I turned it on.

 _"_ _Usagi, how are you going to get close to him?" the blue haired one asked. "It's not going to work!"_

 _"_ _Relax, Ami-chan" Usagi said. "All I have to do is get 009 to fall in love with me, and then bait him into meeting me at the lair, where I kill him with my newest creation."_

My mind lit up. 'She wants to seduce me. I could turn this to my advantage.' So, I decided to let her know, indirectly, that I was interested. So, I looked at her, and one of her friends, the other blonde, pointed at me. She turned around, and I winked at her seductively. She grinned at me, winked back, and continued with her conversation.

 _"_ _Dude." The brown haired one said. "He's totally into you"_

 _"_ _Isn't that obvious, Makoto?" Usagi said._

 _"_ _But Usagi" the other blonde said. "What if he knows? What if he finds out we're SS Intelligence?"_

Suddenly, I turned it off. SS Intelligence (stands for Sailor Secret Intelligence) was the most dangerous villain-agency in the world. This was a difficult dilemma, if she falls for me, I could bring down her entire agency. But she'll know my identity. On the other hand, if I get to know her, I could reveal her true colors, turn her to good, and incorporate Sailor Secret Intelligence into Chiba Corporations. This is a very difficult dilemma.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Please review! I wanna hear your feedback, get some inspiration and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Usagi's POV:

I was sitting in Crown with my friends. After talking with my friends and I talked about the corporation, we started talking about trivial matters.

"So, Ami-chan" I said "How is your mother doing?"

"Fine" she said. "She's in Germany right now, with an international medical council. Rei-chan, are you and Yuuichiro still a thing?"

"No." she said. "I saw him hanging around with another girl at the park, so I kicked him to the curb, and now he's homeless." We started laughing.

To everyone else, we sounded like teenage girls, out for a good time, having fun (which we are, even though we're adults). But we are also on a mission, a dangerous one. Chiba Corporations, biggest enemy of the SSI. I've wanted to get them on our side for ages, but alas, my efforts have failed. I got a few agents on our side, but I'm one to be ambitious. I'm heading for the top. I'm gonna get Agent 009, Chiba Mamoru himself on my side. You know, he's kind of hot. He's well built, as far as I could tell. He was wearing a tuxedo, but the faint outline of a well developed figure underneath was visible.

"Usagi, how are you going to get close to him?" the blue haired one asked. "It's not going to work!"

"Relax, Ami-chan" Usagi said. "All I have to do is get 009 to fall in love with me, and then bait him into meeting me at the lair, where I kill him with my newest creation."

Suddenly, Minako said "Dude, look at that cute guy over there." She said as she pointed behind me. I turned around, and he winked at me.

 _"_ _He totally wants me."_ I thought. I winked back at him, and turned back around.

"Dude." Makoto said. "He's totally into you"

"Isn't that obvious, Makoto?" Usagi said.

"But Usagi" Mina said. "What if he knows? What if he finds out we're SS Intelligence?"

"If he finds out" I said "I'll use my 'you-know-what'." What is my "you know what", you might ask. The "you know what" is my High Powered Mega Plasma Cannon. It shoots rays of pure plasma at the immobilized target. Needless to say, it's very powerful, and its power has brought some of the greatest spies in the world to their knees: James Bond, Austin Powers, you name it.

"Mina" I said. "Cancel my plans for this afternoon. I've got a date tonight."

"Yes, ma'am." She said. I walked over to him. I sat down next to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh, hey." He said. His voice was as smooth as black licorice, oh so sexy. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, sometimes." I said. "And usually it's for business."

"Oh, what do you work in?" he asked.

"My specialty, let's say, is in the leadership department." I said, trying to keep my composure. I could feel my pulse rushing, my face gaining the slightest tinge of pink.

"Do you want to meet me for dinner tonight?" He suddenly asked. My face was red. I never thought he would ask me out. I thought I would have to make the first move.

"Sure" I said. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up, and we come back to my place." He said.

"O-okay." I said.

"See ya tonight." He said with a wink. And like that, he was gone. I walked back to my table with the girls

"So, how did it go?" Makoto asked.

"Fine." I said, nonchalantly. "He asked me out."

"WHAT?!" they screamed in unison.

"We have to get you home." Mina said. "We need to get you a dress."

Well, that went well. Hope you guys liked this story! Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm here. Back with another chapter! Before we start, here are responses to the reviews.**

 **Guest: Aww thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **It will make sense when there are more reviews. For now, here's Chapter 3. On the house! I realize that I do not post often (I am trying to get better). Please have faith in me, I'm focusing on the stories that haven't been updated or are shorter first before I finish the rest, but they will get finished sooner or later!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and a lot of liberties are being taken from the canon of the manga and anime for the sake of the plot. As always, remember to read and review when you're done! Keep things positive and I love you guys!**

Chapter 3:

Mamoru stood in his penthouse apartment alone, the sun slowly setting in the window behind him. He suited himself up in a white collared shirt and black dress pants. His hair was slicked back, his face shadowed out with the setting sun, not a single imperfection. He stared at his watch, hoping that the dinner wouldn't get too cold however; he had his chef plan for this. Women are always late.

"Motoki-kun" he called out. "Have Anazuki prepare the limo in 10 minutes. It's time."

 _Usagi's Penthouse Apartment_

"No, no, no, no" Minako said, dresses and shoes were flying everywhere. "Ugh, none of these are right!"

"Minako, you know it's just a date, right?" Rei said, questioningly. "It's not a big deal".

"It is a big deal!" she said. "She has to wear something that is flirty and flattering, not to mention expensive, but doesn't come across as too thirsty. It also has to be trendy, while not letting too much on to expose her identity".

"Minako, are you sure I should be wearing this?" Usagi called from the bedroom.

"Of course" Minako said. "You never know. Things may get hot and steamy between the two of you."

"Oh, great idea, Minako. Why not just have her do the 'bend-n-snap' while you're at it?" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, good idea, Rei" She said. "And while you're at him, make sure you make him wait for it. I hear he's the best so make sure you go low and slow. I hear he's huge".

"Minako!" Usagi exclaimed. "How do you know all of this?!"

"We work for the largest spy organization in the world" she said. "Don't think I haven't done my research."

"But isn't the whole point of this to get close enough to 009 to seduce him and dispose of him and acquire his company?" Ami asked. "This is a spy mission after all."

"Way to be blunt and boring, Ami." Minako replied. "Ah, here we go, this one is perfect"

It was a black off-the-shoulder dress. The bodycon dress came high above the knee, and was adorned with a silver bejeweled Gucci belt, showing her hourglass figure perfectly. Minako picked out silver pointed pumps, Tiffany earrings and a Cartier bracelet to match, as well as a Chanel Boybag and a brown Louis Vuitton wallet.

Next came her hair and makeup. Since her hair was so long, Makoto put her hair in two French braids, securing the ends with clear elastics. She brought the braids in front of her body, giving a more mature look.

Rei began the makeup, applying the La Mer Soft Fluid Liquid Foundation and Tarte Shape Tape Concealer to create the appearance of flawless skin, not that she needed it. Her skin was like glass. Rei gave her a sexy cat eye, adding a little touch to make it more mature, topping it off with beautifully curled lashes and Too Faced Better Than Sex Mascara. She finished with a little nude-pink Kylie liquid lipstick that would stay on through everything they would do that night.

Ami packed her purse with every spy's essentials: laser disguised as lipstick, taser disguised as a cell phone, compact connected to a listening device hidden in her earrings, scanning transition sunglasses that can analyze anything and its contents at a moment's glance; and finally, the ever essential "allergy medication" in case something went wrong.

Serena stared at herself in the mirror, admiring all her friend's work. What would she do without them?

"Good choice with the Gucci and the Louis, Mina. You know he has expensive tastes" she said.

"Wait till he gets a load of what's underneath" she said, the blush looked a little more intense now.

"You know me" Minako said. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "Oh, it's almost time." She quickly spritzed her with the tiniest bit of the sexy yet notoriously potent Juicy Couture Viva La Juicy perfume.

"Go get 'em, girl." Rei said as she shoved Usagi outside. She blushed as found herself pressed into a hard chest and a bouquet of roses.

"Why hello there." He said, the sexy smirk playing on his face. Wait, sexy? She stood up, regaining her composure.

"Hello" she said. "Fancy seeing you here" she winked. He gently placed the roses in her hands. "These roses don't even compare to the rose standing in front of me" she blushed.

"Well" he said, escorting her towards the elevator. "We should get going. We wouldn't want dinner to go cold before we can eat it".

"True" she said. "But if we take our time, won't the night be sweeter?" The door opened, and they were now down in the lobby. The door opened outside to reveal a black limousine. The driver opened the door; the couple stepped in the back. The car was lined with a tan interior, the car decked out with snacks, drinks, and anything anyone could ever need.

"Driver" Usagi said. "Roll up the partition please" he obliged, the couple now had some privacy. The tension was building; the air was heavy with the breaths between them. They were so close it seemed as if they were sharing the air around them.

"So babe" she said. "Are you ready to have fun tonight?"

"Of course" he said. "You do it better than anyone. I know your friends probably made you prepare for this."

"You bet" she said. "And the kicker is that they have no clue, knock on wood, that we've done it so many times before".

"Why don't we start a little early" he said, leaning closer to complete the space between him.

The room got hotter around them, the two of their tongues dancing in each other's mouths,

fighting for dominance. Neither of them are submissive beings. They both are strong individuals that work great together. Their hands were all over each other, his left hand grasping her breast softly and gently, his right stroking her butt, playing at the end of the dress and reaching slowly up. Usagi was pressing herself into his chest, slowly pushing him lower onto the seat. Following the advice of her friends, she slowly pulled away from him, positioning herself on the other side of the seat, readjusting her dress and fixing her appearance. She pulled out a mirror and fixed her hair and makeup.

"What was that for?" he asked. "Mustn't be too hasty, my love" she said.

"So you're making me wait for it?" he said.

"Maybe" she replied. "Or maybe something better is coming later and we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise". The car pulled up to a large apartment building in downtown Tokyo. The driver opened the door, letting Usagi out first, Mamoru joined behind her. A lighthearted doorman opened the door first, the two of them never letting go of each other. He led her to the very back of the hotel lobby, approaching the wall. He pressed the panel in the wall, giving way to a private elevator known by very few in the building. The elevator led all the way up to a penthouse inaccessible by most sets of stairs or elevators.

The house was beautiful. Beautiful red velvet adorned every couch and chair, not a speck of dust could be found. Every sheet and tablecloth was crisp and clean, freshly pressed and ironed. The rooms smelled just like him: a musky chocolaty aromatic scent that can turn any girl on. In the dining room, a table sat in the center covered in a black tablecloth with 2 candles, a rose, and a sliced loaf of bread with butter. Two wine glasses filled with water sat in front of each set of plates.

"Allow me" he said, pulling out a chair for her to sit in before seating himself. She placed her Chanel bag down and joined him. A chef came in with tonight's featured dinner: pan seared kobe beef steaks served with roasted potatoes and raw carrots, Usagi's favorite.

"This is phenomenal" she said. "You know this is my favorite".

"It's also what we had on our first date" he said. "You know, sometimes I wish we could be normal."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, this whole enemy-spy thing makes it very difficult to do the rest of the things normal couples can do" he said. "Like go on a date in the park, kiss on a park bench, get ice cream. I just wish we could get out more".

"I know" she said. "But you know we can't. What if someone went after us while we go out? What if one of my friends saw us and caught us? Until the girl's scheme pans out, we can't do anything until I convince them that I have you under my 'control' and seize all your money" she said the last part with disgust. "I love my friends, but sometimes they go a little too far".

They stood up, Mamoru inching his way forward, forcing her towards the wall.

"You're just saying that because you love me and you don't want to have to treat me that way"

he said, cupping her face. He pushed her hair back; she smiled "You're still my little devil in disguise".

"And you're still my little archangel" she said, overpowering him and pushing him against the wall. She leaned in closer, leaving the smallest space between them. He pulled her closer, closing the space. Suddenly, she pulled back.

"Meet me in your room in five minutes" she said. "It's time for your surprise" she said. She slipped away from him, slinking her way into the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and immediately texted Mina:

"Hey boo! Code black, I'll be there overnight. Michael is rapping with Dwight" a couple minutes passed.

"Have fun, girl. Remember, use a little tongue" she giggled. " _You're the best, Mina"_ she thought.

Mamoru obliged and walked into the bedroom. He slipped off his socks and shoes, sitting himself down on the bed, the black velvet sheets were soft, pure; unlike his girlfriend. That strong woman will be the beautiful death of him some day.

Suddenly, the door opened. Out stepped Usagi, her beautiful muscular body accentuated well in her lingerie. She had a black lacy bra on, no push-up bra needed for her beautiful D-cup breasts, with red accents. She had a black and red lacy thong that matched. She looked like a sexy vampire, ready to bite and suck the life, or something else, out of him.

"Ready babe?" she said, striking a sexy pose in front of him.

"Oh yes" he rasped, something growing larger, his pants feeling tighter than they've ever felt.

 ***********Lemonade Skip to the Next Morning***********

Usagi woke up the next morning, exhausted but feeling the best she had ever felt. She rolled over to see the time, 6 am, and felt someone else rolling to meet her. Obliging, she spooned him, not wanting his firm grip to let go of her. The sheets were crinkled and rough under them, the comforter was warm and soft, like a tight embrace. The floor was littered with clothes and other objects, it looked nothing like it had before that night.

Mamoru's eyes fluttered open, staring down at the beauty ensnared within his embrace. She looked so peaceful, sleeping in his arms pressed against his body, almost like an angel. Almost. Suddenly, he felt her stir, her doll-like lashes fluttering lightly.

"Morning, babe" he said, she turned to face him.

"Morning" she said. "That was a great night".

"You can say that again" he said. He got up, slipping on a pair of sweatpants he left on the floor. She slid out of the bed, the soft sheets sliding against her skin, slipping on a small Victoria's Secret pajama set. The pair walked into the kitchen, where a bagel feast was waiting for them, Mamoru's plain and Usagi's with cream cheese. Suddenly, her phone blew up with text after text from her friends.

"OMG can't believe you got him!"

"Usa, you slut. Can't believe you got him on the first try!"

"Make sure you bring him home tomorrow so we can see him ;-)"

"Holy shit!" her bagel left her hand, cream cheese spilled all over the floor.

 **Yet another cliffhanger, brought to you by your favorite girl! Hope you guys enjoyed! Good news! I have finally upgraded my stories to Drive! Meaning I can write anytime, anywhere and not need to worry about finding time! Hopefully you will see more content from me on my other stories soon! I love you guys so much! Make sure to leave your reviews! See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
